


Snow

by Golddude22



Series: Little Oneshots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: A short little Christmasy fic.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Little Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loulines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulines/gifts).



> Merry Christmas.

Ahsoka woke way earlier than usual and for a moment, couldn't remember why she had.

She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and glanced around.

It was still dark, though light was beginning to filter through the cracks in the curtains.

Enough light that she could clearly see the bulging stocking at the end of her bed, and everything clicked.

“Christmas!” she shouted excitedly, waking all the other children in the crèche as she scrambled to the end of her bed and grabbed the stocking, quickly emptying it and squealing in delight as she examined what fell out.

There were a few trinkets, some pieces of costume jewellery, something squishy and a big bag of her favourite Nerf jerky.

She picked up the bag as if it was a priceless treasure and gazed at it for a long moment, before tearing into it and stuffing a handful into her mouth.

While she chewed happily on that, she gathered up the rest of her presents and put them carefully back into the stocking, before hiding everything under her pillow and jumping off the bed, ignoring the other children as they attacked their own stockings and rushing to the door to go find her friends.

As always, she found them waiting for her outside the commissary and ran excitedly up to them.

”Skyguy! Barriss!” she yelled happily, hugging them both as she crashed into them.

“Hey Ahsoka,” Barriss laughed. “Did you get some nice presents?”

“Yeah,” she sighed happily and began describing everything she'd gotten as they walked in and got themselves some breakfast.

“We got something for you too,” Anakin smiled as she ran out of words and pulled a package from his robes.

“What is it?” she asked as he handed it to her.

“Open it and find out,” Barriss smirked.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, but tore apart the wrapping and and pulled out what looked like a deep blue, cloth hat. She unfolded it and lay out what she could now see was a montral and lekku warmer, letting out a small gasp as she spotted “Little Soka” stitched in orange on the front.

“I love it,” she whispered softly, pulling it on.

“Good,” Barriss said. “Because we have something to show you after and you're going to need that.”

“What is it?” she asked again.

“It's a surprise,” Barriss replied with another smirk.

Ahsoka groaned, but didn't say anything else. Instead, she wolfed down what was left of her breakfast, then waited impatiently for them to finish.

Something they obviously realised, because they were eating slower than she'd ever seen anyone eat and smirking the whole time.

“Come on,” she shouted when they were finally done, practically dragging them from the room. “Where are we going?”

“Follow me,” Anakin said with an overly dramatic sigh, taking the lead.

The girls trailed after him as he led them down several corridors before coming to a stop outside the door of one of the great halls the temple had, one Ahsoka had never been in before.

“What's in there?” she asked curiously.

“You'll see in a minute, but first, close your eyes,” Anakin said.

“But-” Ahsoka began, but before she could say anything else, Barriss's hands came up over her eyes.

“No peaking,” Barriss giggled, as Ahsoka struggled against her.

“Fine,” she conceded, after a minute of fruitless effort.

A moment later, she heard the doors open and Barriss guided her inside, still covering her eyes.

The hall was a lot cooler than the corridor and Ahsoka gave an involuntary shiver as the doors closed behind them.

There was something soft underfoot as Barriss gently nudged her forwards.

“Alright, open your eyes,” Barriss whispered, removing her hands.

Ahsoka did and gasped. The hall was beautiful, with so many decorations and things hanging on the walls and from the ceiling.

And on the floor was what had to be at least a foot of real snow.

“Wow...” she said as she took a couple of steps forward, then sank to her knees from the sheer beauty of the room, into the soft, fluffy, whiteness, before flopping down, face first into the snow and flailing her arms and legs around, trying to make a snow angel like she'd seen in a holovid once.

She was interrupted by Anakin and Barriss laughing.

“What?” she asked, raising her head and turning to glare at them. A glare that was ruined by the fact that her face was now white with all the snow clinging to it.

“That's not how you do it,” Barriss said, lying down beside her and slowly demonstrating how to do it properly.

After that, she got the hang of it and when they were done, they stood and admired their angels before going to look for Anakin, who had disappeared to somewhere.

They soon found him, over in one corner, building up a pile of snowballs.

He grinned at them as they approached and tossed one playfully at Barriss, who caught it and rolled her eyes as she tossed it straight back.

It hit him on the chin and left him spluttering as Ahsoka giggled and picked up one of her own and looked around for a suitable target.

There were quite a few other Jedi in the hall with them, from Younglings and Padawans, to Masters and even a council member or two.

It was that last one that caught her eye and she smirked as she spotted the perfect target, Master Plo, standing about fifteen meters away, watching a group of Younglings rolling in the snow.

She took careful aim, then threw with all her might.

The snowball arced through the air and smacked into his shoulder an explosion of white, powdery snow.

Master Plo straightened and turned in her direction.

She froze, then slowly pointed at Anakin, who had his back to her and was still building snowballs, while Barriss wandered around him, pushing the looser snow to him with the force.

Ahsoka saw what she thought was an amused expression cross the Kel Dor's face as he used the force to build a massive snowball, easily as big as her head.

She watched as he focused on Anakin and took a few steps closer, then his gaze turned to her with mischievous intent.

She let out a shriek of terror as the giant snowball came flying towards her and dove for cover behind Anakin.

Anakin looked startled for a moment as she suddenly appeared in front of him, then let out a surprised oof as the ball of snow crashed into him instead, showering them both in snow.

He recovered quickly, and turned to face the unexpected threat, a smirk forming on his face as he saw Master Plo building another ball.

“Get him!” Ahsoka shouted from behind the protection of Anakin's shoulder as Barriss slid over and took up a position behind him too, already reaching for the pile of snowballs.

What ensured was probably the most fun Ahsoka had had in her entire life, as she, Barriss and Anakin lobbed snowball after snowball at the Jedi Master, who either dodged them or caught them with the force and sent them flying back as they took cover behind Anakin, who made a very effective shield as he sat there and deflected what he could with the force, and shaking off the rest.

Some of theirs did get through every so often though as well, exploding with white puffs on the Master's robes and getting snorts of amusement from him.

By the time they'd finished, they were all covered in the stuff and laughing as they tossed their final balls at each other before heading out, hoping to get an early start on lunch.

“I love Christmas,” Ahsoka sighed happily, swinging on Barriss and Anakin's arms as headed back to the commissary.

**Author's Note:**

> And a happy new year.


End file.
